1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,499 discloses a card edge connector connecting an electronic card to a motherboard. The card edge connector comprises an insulative housing and a row of upper terminals and a row of lower terminals retained therein. The terminal has a mating portion and a mounting portion, the mating portion extending into the slot and the mounting portion extending out of the insulative housing for mounting on the motherboard, wherein the mating portions of the lower terminals are located at front of the mating portions of the upper terminals. The insulative housing has an upper sidewall, a lower sidewall, a rear sidewall, a pair of spring arms extending frontwardly from the two distal ends thereof, the rear sidewall connecting the upper sidewall and the lower sidewall together, and a slot opening frontwardly defined between upper and lower sidewalls and located between the pair of spring arms. The upper sidewall has a slant upper guiding face, and the lower sidewall has a slant lower guiding face, wherein the upper guiding face is parallel with regard to the lower guiding face. When the rear rim of the electronic card inserts into the slot, the upper and lower guiding faces guide the card inserting into the slot slantways and being at a insertion position, in this state, the card touches the lower sidewall and the rear sidewall. Then, the front rim of the card is rotated and pressed downwardly, while the rear rim of the card rotates upwardly and scrapes the rear sidewall. When the card is released from the spring arms of the connector, the mating portions of the upper and lower terminals drive the card rotating to the insertion position, the front rim of the card rotates upwardly, while the rear rim of the card rotates downwardly and scrapes the lower sidewall. Understandably, the different portions of the card will touch the upper guiding face and the lower guiding face when a driving force being perpendicular with respect to the card drives improperly the card continuing rotation, it is possible that the connector is slit into two parts if the driving force is enough. On the other hand, there are some pieces when the card scrapes the rear and lower sidewalls, and the electrical connection between the mating portions of the terminals and the card is weaken.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.